Take Care
by LoneWolf45
Summary: The gang and some OC's are in College. Read their tales through the life of freshman, as they embark on the journey of College. Main couples Bade, and OC/OC. Cancelled, 3/8/12!
1. New Info Note! Please Read!

I SMELL A HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Okay, so anyway, I'll be updating more. I took a tiny (large) break. So, I just want to give you guys some info on the story, future plans, etc.

1. Arcs

Each set of chapters will be organized into arcs. I'm all about organization. Like, the party's arc is the second arc. The Introductions was the first.

So, here's the list of Arcs I plan to do. Everytime an arc is the one we are on, it will be bold and italic. When it is done, It will be underlined.

_**The Party Arc: Chapters 4-8 (4 chapters written/3 chapters updated)**_

Moving In Arc: Chapters 9-10 (0 chapters written/0 chapters updated)

The First Semester Arc: Chapter 11-18 (0 chapters written/0 chapters updated)

The "I Love You" Arc: Chapter 19-25 (0 chapters written/0 chapters updated)

The Winter Break Arc: Chapters 26-30 (0 chapters written/0 chapters updated)

The Spring Break Arc: Chapters 31-35 (0 chapters written/0 chapters updated)

The New Girl Arc: Chapters 36-40 (0 chapters written/0 chapters updated)

Trip To Toronto Arc: Chapters 40-50 (0 chapters written/0 chapters updated)

Reunion Special!

* * *

><p>2. Chapter Info<p>

Each Chapter should be about 1,000 words long, or more. I'll try an update every friday

* * *

><p>3. Fun Review Games!<p>

Each chapter, I'll post something, like a question. It'll be a funny respnse or a trivia question.

AN EXAMPLE: **_Why does Gary the Snail meow?_**


	2. OC List

Hello everyone!

How is everyone's day?

Alright, so after going over each and everyone's OC form, and below is my list of people chosen! NOW, even if you weren't chosen, I still hope you read the story!

Chosen OCS (ONLY 11 WERE CHOSEN)

Ryanna "Ryan" Jo Chadwick (Tabyylynn)

Julietta Everhard (I Love the Pyro)

Madeleine Crawford-Lawerence (OhLookItsChloe)

Mitchell J. Williams (FATE1106)

Allison Street (James888)

Nicole Madison Webbs (CloudyTheChao)

Derek Morris Stincer (CloudyTheChao)

Raeanne Clarice Hutches (OnlyMeMyselfAndI)

Addison Thomas Collins (Epic Epitome)

Troy Cortez (The Dragon of the North)

Phoenix Maria Fuentes (BellaRosa17)

Alright! Congrats to those who were chosen!

I will also need these three things filled put.

_**How does your OC interact with Zane?**_

_**How does your OC interact with Bianca?**_

_**What is your OC's chat name?**_

My OC and Bianca are located below this!

Name: Zane Mathews

Nickname: none

Year in College: 2nd year (Sophomore)

Personality: Zane is funny, cheerful, and always the one if you need to be cheered up. He believes everyone should be treated right and is highly against abuse.

Appearance: Zane is about 5'11 and has the same skin complexion as Beck. On muscles, him and Beck are mostly the same. Zane's hair is like Logan's from BTR. He has dark brown eyes and wears contacts. However, when he's home, he wears glasses.

Style of Clothes: He's always seen wearing a beanie or a hat, with a cardigan sweater or jean jacket. His shoes are always Low Top Converse or High Top Nike's or High-Top Adidas. His jeans are slim, and he also wears pull over hoodies that either match with his hat, or shoes.

Grade Point Average: 3.4 (mostly B's, uncommon A)

Talent: Drums, Artist, DJ, Writer, Actor,

Background: Zane's father abandoned him, leaving his mom with two kids. Fortunately, his mom has finished medical school and is now a doctor. When Zane was 15, his dad called him, asking for money, to support his drug habit. He moved from Seattle, when he was 11. He and Jade went to the same middle school, along with Cat and Andre.

Crush (can be an OC, or part of the main cast!): Bianca

Relationships with other characters:

Tori: Thinks she is a cool, smart, pretty girl. He often solves the arguments between her and Jade.

Andre: Friends until Zane went into High School. Andre, Cat, Jade and Zane al went to the same middle school. They are all best friends.

Jade: His best friend until he went to high school. Jade, Andre, Cat, and Zane have finally reconnected in College.

Beck: Thinks he is a cool guy. He believes he is perfect for Jade.

Robbie: Friends. Finds him a little weird, but neverless, friends.

Rex: Wants to rip him in half.

Sinjin: CREEP.

Cat: She's his sweet best friend. Her, Jade, Andre and Zane all went to the same middle school.

Anything Else:

_**Bianca's character is based on Degrassi. I DO NOT OWN HER, OR DEGRASSI.**_

Name: Bianca DeSousa

Nickname: B

Year in College: 1st (Freshman)

Personality: Bianca is like Jade, and is nice to some. She isn't super mean. She is rebellious, but always smiling. She sometimes shows her old-bad attitude.

Appearance: Bianca is of Portuguese decedent, which explains her olive color skin. She has brown eyes and dark brown hair. Many guys think she's hot. She is about 5'5", and weighs about 125 pounds.

Style of Clothes: Hoop earrings, Tight Jeans, Tank Tops, along with a leather Jacket, or a hoodie.

Grade Point Average: 2.7

Talent: Dancing and Singing

Background: Bianca is from Canada. In Canada, she was an underage drinker, and sold drugs to some kids. She was catorgized a "slut" but saw the error of her ways when he ex boyfriend tries to rape her. She was forced into a relationship with a friend of her ex. She was also in an abusive relationship. She moved to California to change her life, and hasn't told anyone of her life in Canada.

Crush (can be an OC, or part of the main cast!): Zane

Relationships with other characters:

Tori: Finds her to be a great friend actually. Tori is always there for Bianca.

Andre: LOVES his music. She sings back-up and dances for him when he performs.

Jade: Sees her bad attitude in Jade. The two are good friends.

Beck: Thinks he's cute, nice and charming. Had a small crush on him, before she saw he was Jade's boyfriend. The two are good friends.

Robbie: Thinks he is a little awkward, but also a great friend.

Rex: Finds him funny.

Sinjin: Creep.

Zane: When she first met him, she thought he was really nice, funny and cute. The two grow up to be great friends maybe even more?

Anything Else: NONE.

So, please answer these 3 questions if your OC was chosen.

_**How does your OC interact with Zane?**_

_**How does your OC interact with Bianca?**_

_**What is your OC's chat name?**_

EXPECT CHAPTER 1 TONIGHT! I WILL TRY AND UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY!


	3. Old Friends Unite, Introduction Part One

A/N- I'm so sorry for this late update! Report Cards are being sent home and I have been pulling hair out of my head. All report cards I have gotten have been either a B or an A, never a C or lower. I'm a nerd, yeah so what? Lol, but this year, I think I have a C in both Math and History. Which is really weird, since Math used to be my best and favorite subject. Well enough with me venting, here is chapter 1! Also, who has a title idea? I don't like "Looking For Love in College," so PM or Review me suggestions!

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Chapter 1: Old Friends Reunite

The group of kids walked through Julliard, nervous, yet exited for what comes ahead of them.

"Our guide better be helpful," Jade West, the dark, dangerous girl commented with a snicker. Surprisingly, all the others nodded their heads in approval. Who wouldn't want to know where everything was in a brand new school, especially College?

"Oh I think I'll help you out Jadelyn," a voice said from behind the group.

"And you know my girlfriends name how?" asked Beck Oliver, Jade's boyfriend of 3 and a half years.

"Oh, I not only know her, I know Andre, and Caterina. In fact, I grew up with them."

"Hey what's up man?" Andre asked, giving him a handshake and bro-hug.

Instantly, Cat Valentine's eyes glew up like fireworks on July.

"ZANE!" she yelled, while running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Hey Cat!" Zane replied. None of the group of kids knew who this Zane was. After Cat gave him a hug, Jade ran up to him, and held his head to his chest, and said in a soft, unusual-Jade voice, "Don't ever leave me again loser…" Beck and all the other kids tensed up. "Jade, who is this guy?" With a sniffle Jade let go. "Beck, this is Zane. He went to middle school with me, Cat, and Andre. He was a year ahead of us, and left before us. We never saw him again, since he went to an art school in Seattle."

"And I'm your guide. So before I show you the fabulous Julliard, how about we introduce ourselves? I'll go first. I'm Zane Mathews; I'm an artist, writer, DJ, and actor. I hate abuse, and in between every semester I talk to kids about it all across America."

_'What does he know about abuse?' _thought Addison Thomas Collins with a snicker.

"I'll go next. I'm Jade West, my BOYFRIEND is Beck Oliver, and I'm a singer, actor and play-write."

"I'm Andre Harris. I sing, act and write-songs. I also play a lot of instruments, from the electric-guitar, to the french horn," with a wink to Tori, hinting about her French horn inability.

"I'm Tori Vega, I sing, dance, and act. When I grow up, I want to be a pop singer."

"I'm Beck Oliver. I want to be an actor when I grow up." After he was done, Jade coughed and gave him a look. "Oh, and my girlfriend's Jade West," causing boo's to be heard outside.

"I'm Cat Valentine, I love to sing, dance, act, make outfits, watch movies, eat cupcakes, pick flowers and have fun!" she said in a cheery voice.

"I'm Robbie Shapiro, I am good with tech stuff, and can play acoustic guitar."

"I'm Ryanna Jo Chadwick, but my friends call me Ryan. I sing, dance, act, write plays and music, and I also plays guitar and drums."

A/N: I know I didn't introduce the rest of the OC'S! This is part one! So, remember send me names for the story! IF YOUR OC WAS NOT INTRODUCE THEY WILL BE INTRODUCED NEXT CHAPTER.


	4. Old Friends Unite, Introduction Part Two

A/N: Hello! I planned to update yesterday, but time escaped my hands. So, without further ado, here's part 2 of the introductions!

Disclaimer: Still don't own.  
>Chapter 2: Old Friends Unite, Introduction Part 2<p>

"I'm Addison Thomas Collins, and I play guitar, drums, piano and sing. I also hate kids who think the know everything," He says, while glaring directly at Zane.

"I'm Madeleine Crawford-Lawerence, and I dance, sing and act. I am also a gymnast," a girl said in a accent.

"I'm Mitch Williams, and I excel in pyrotechnics, special effects and computers."

"I'm Alison Street, I dance and sing."

"I'm Raeanne Hutches, I sing, act, and also dance!"

"My name is Troy Cortez, and I draw, act and write."

"My name is Phoenix Fuentas; I am a gymnast, dancer and musician."

Just then, a girl with olive colored skin walked in the door saying, "I'm so sorry I'm late!" Zane was dumbstruck. She was beautiful, and had long flowing dark brown hair.

"Way to be late on your college orientation Bianca…" mumbled Jade, causing Bianca to smirk at her and sit down.

"I'm Bianca DeSousa, I sing, dance, and sometimes act. And you are?" She asked, looking at Zane with a smile.

"I'm, um, I'm Zane, I am a sophomore here at Julliard, and I draw, act, DJ, and sing. I also write. I also am going to show you guys around the school." He replied, returning her smile.

"Oh, yeah. Guys let's go!" he says, as the new freshman start walking. "Should we walk?" he asks to Bianca.

"Let's," she says with smile and a wink.

A/N: FINNALLYYYYY! Introductions are done! I know 3 characters weren't introduce, and that's because their sophomores and will be introduced later on, like chapter 4 or 5, when school actually starts! This chapter took place maybe August, and school would start September.

Preview for Next Chapter! :

"Stay away from Jade. She's my girlfriend, not yours. Don't you dare try to break us up."

"Jealous Beck?" Zane replies with a chuckle.

"I swear if you even try to get with her I will…"

"Will what Beck?" Jade asks with a disgusted tone in her voice as her, Bianca and Raeanne entered the room.

OHHH! Jealous Beck? You jealous of Zane and Jade's friendship?


	5. Sooner Than Later

_**A/N: New chapter! Thanks guys for reviewing! I'll try to update as fast as I can! Reviews make me update faster!**_

_**Let's answer some of the reviews:**_

_**Fate1106: Yes, I plan to make the chapters way longer! Those 2 were just like the prologue to explain things up a bit! And good eye! I am personally a grammar/spelling/etc. officer.**_

_**James888: Yes, since there is a month until school starts, the OC's will be introduced more, like explain their character and such. Those two chapters were just filler/prologue chapters.**_

_**LizGilliesFanForever: Thank you!**_

_**BadeObssesser: Thank you! And, I love your story "All Things Happen for a Reason"! You are such a good writer!**_

_**BellaRose17: Thank you! Here is your in-depth chapter!**_

_**The Dragon of The North: Thank you! Here's the update!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious (NO DUH!), or the song by Drake (I'm trying to get a song to go along with every chapter!)**_

Chapter 3: Sooner Than Later

I'll admit it. I'm jealous of my girlfriends "friendship" with her childhood friend. All she does is spend time with him. All she talks about is Zane. Zane this, Zane that. What's so special about Zane? Like, at Hollywood Arts we were inseparable. Now she wakes up early in the morning and walks on the beach with Zane. His name is taboo in my RV. Maybe next time I'll go. And show him who Jade's is.

"Hey Beck, you're going to dinner tonight right?" Jade asked me as she walked into my RV.

"Who's going to be there again?"

"Oh well, Bianca, Vega, Andre, Cat, Nix, Troy, Addy, Raeanne, Allison, Mitch, Maddy, Ryan and Zane."

There she goes again. Zane.

With a sigh, I say, "Sure, what's the dressing? And where are we going?"

"Formal and the Blue Crab."

_Later That Night…_

At the restaurant, I sat on one side of Jade, and Zane on the other. I swear he's trying to get with her. It needs to stop like right now. Jade is M I N E, and I L O V E her. I'm not going to let some sophomore from Julliard, capture her away. I'm her Prince Charming. And a prince charming always rescues their princess right? Next thing I see is Zane get up to go to the bathroom.

"I gotta go to!" I say as soon as he's away. When I walk in, I see him washing his hands.

"What'd you have to pee to?" he jokes.

"Zane…listen…can we talk? Outside?"

"Um…sure." He says, unsure of the situation.

Once we're outside, I get right down to business.

"Stay away from Jade. She's my girlfriend, not yours. Don't you dare try to break us up."

"Jealous Beck?" Zane replies with a chuckle.

"I swear if you even try to get with her I will…"

"Will what Beck?" Jade asks with a disgusted tone in her voice as she entered the room.

Instantly, my eyes shot up like lights on July, 4th. And not the good way.

"JADE! What are you doing here?" I stammered, avoiding all eye-contact.

"Going to the bathroom, but only to see my boyfriend threatening my best friend from middle school!"

"Jade…" I try to say.

"Don't, Jade me! What in the world makes you think I would ever leave you for a friend? You know what?"

"What?" I answer, fearing the worst.

"Were through!"

My heart shatters in to a million pieces. Déjà vu.

"Jade!" I hear Zane question. But I can't make out much what he said, since you know, I'm still

trying to stomach what just happened. She broke up with me.

_**Julliard Online**_

_**Jade West changed her relationship status from "in a relationship" to "single."**_

Yup, it's official. Beck Oliver is officially single. Again. Then there's some banging on the door. I open only to see the cause of this, Zane.

"What do you want?" I mumble.

"Thanks for letting me in. Anyway I'm here to help you get your love back."

"Really, even after I threatened you?"

"Yeah, let's get past that. With school starting in 3 weeks, I want everything to be normal."

"Thanks, I guess."

"She's hurt Beck. She's hurt that you don't trust her. She's scared of losing you, that's why she was always jealous of every girl you talked too. She scared that you'll leave her like her dad left her mom whenever something better came along."

Wow. Why didn't she ever tell me? I would never leave her, even if Brooklyn Decker asked me out on a date.

"So, your going to sing her a song."

"A song?" I asked puzzled. I wanted Jade back, and I doubt a song would help.

"Yeah, a song. Something with lyrics and a beat to it."

"Okay…but what song?

"Trust me Pretty Boy. I have the PERFECT song."

Everything was set up. Andre was playing guitar, Zane was playing drums, and Cat was singing back-up. Everything was perfect. Today marks the day I win Jade back. Zane borrowed the auditorium of Julliard from the Dean.

"What is so special in the Julliard auditorium Nix?" I heard Jade ask.

"Just watch!" she answered, practically dragging Jade. Then she saw me, Zane, Cat, and Andre. Her eyes went wide. Then I heard Zane count "1…2…1, 2, 3, 4!" Then the music started.

**"I forgot to call you on your birthday**  
><strong>You swear you the last thing on my mind<strong>  
><strong>There is nothing I can do to fix it<strong>  
><strong>All you ever asked me for was time<strong>

**When our lives don't go the same way that they used to**  
><strong>And I finally get a moment to myself<strong>  
><strong>I will realize you were everything I'm missing'<strong>  
><strong>And you'll tell me you're in love with someone else<strong>

**So can you do me a favor?**  
><strong>If I pull it together<strong>  
><strong>Make it sooner than later<strong>  
><strong>We won't be here forever<strong>  
><strong>And ill realize I waited too long<strong>  
><strong>But please don't move on<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>

**You just changed your hair and it looks perfect**  
><strong>Wish I was the first to let you know<strong>  
><strong>Every chance I get to make it better<strong>  
><strong>I just find a way to let it go<strong>

**When our lives don't go the same way that they used to**  
><strong>And I finally get a moment to myself<strong>  
><strong>I will realize you were everything I'm missing'<strong>  
><strong>And you'll tell me you're in love with someone else<strong>  
><strong>So can you do me a favor?<strong>  
><strong>If I pull it together<strong>  
><strong>Make it sooner than later<strong>  
><strong>We won't be here forever<strong>  
><strong>And I'll realize I waited too long<strong>  
><strong>But please don't move on<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>

**The girl or the world**  
><strong>You see someone gotta loose<strong>  
><strong>I thought I could have it all<strong>  
><strong>Do I really gotta choose?<strong>  
><strong>What good is all the cash<strong>  
><strong>if it doesn't buy time<strong>  
><strong>and what good is being famous?<strong>

**So can you do me a favor?**  
><strong>If I pull it together<strong>  
><strong>Make it sooner than later<strong>  
><strong>We won't be here forever<strong>  
><strong>And ill realize I waited too long<strong>  
><strong>But please don't move on<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else<strong>  
><strong>You don't need no one else…"<strong>

I sung last as the music faded. Jade ran on stage and jumped into my arms with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Beck."

"I love you too Jade"

I replied as I brought her into a deep, passionate kiss. Few whistles were made Zane and Andre. But I don't care. I have Jade back and that's all that matters.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? And the song by Drake was called "Sooner Than Later". Please review at what you think about this chapter. This was my beginning real chapter, and I want all the opinions I can get. Also, sorry if Jade and Beck are OOC in this, it's hard writing a jealous Beck.

_**Next Chapter you'll see:**_

_**Cat/OC love**_

_**Andre/OC love**_

_**Robbie/OC love**_

_**Zane/Maddy/Bianca friendship**_

_**ALL OC FRIENDSHIP (mostly, all OCS becoming friends with each other).**_


	6. The Party Arc: Living YWF Part 1

_**CloudyTheChao: Your OC's will be in the story! Since they were already sophomore's in College, I planned for them to be introduced when the school year actually starts. Right now, the chapters are in August, before school starts. But still, please do answer the questions. But, they will be introduced next chapter!**_

_**James888: They will be living on-campus.**_

_**Jeremy Shane: Thanks for your review!**_

_**BellaRosa17: Thank you!**_

_**The Dragon of The North: Thank you!**_

_**BadeObssesser: Thank you! So are you!**_

_**Tabyylyn: You'll find out next chapter!**_

_**OhLookItsChloe: Thank you!**_

_**LizGilliesFanForever: Thank you!**_

_**FATE1106: Me too! My class took a spelling test of 25 words and I got 10 right…haha!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Young, Wild, and Free!<strong>_

_**"So what we get drunk**_

_**S**__**o what we smoke weed **_

_**We're juat having fun**_

_**We don't care who sees **_

_**So what we go out **_

_**That's how its supposed to be **_

_**Living young and wild and free!"**_

_**Zane POV**_

"20,000!" I bidded as I tried to win the silver and red 2009 Chevy Camaro SS. That's the highest amount I'd pay, and I'd be screwed if anyone paid more. The guy counted down, until he said, "Sold, to the young man!"

I screamed. Loudly. My dream car was mine. I ran up faster than a cheetah, took te keys, wrote him a check, and started the engine.

Life is good.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Bianca POV<span>**_

"Hey Bianca..."

"Yes Jade?" I answered, looking up from my laptop.

"Let's throw a party. Since College starts in 2 weeks."

"That's actually not a bad idea..." I said until my doorbell rang. Getting up, I opened the door only to

see the one and only Zane Mathews holding up a pair of Chevy car keys. He had a large grin on his

face, and screamed, "I won the car!" Jade got up and asked, "What car?" He sat down and explained

it to her; I couldn't help but stare at him. He's just so…cute. With his short hair, always covered by a

hat, and his perfect-braceless teeth, and his dark brown eyes…

"Earth to Bianca!" I heard Jade scream, waving her fingers in my face.

"Huh? What was that?"

"I was just telling Zane about the party we're throwing…and we can throw it at his house!"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! No problem! My parents aren't home this week anyway." Zane smiled.

After a while, we started sending out texts about the party.

Everyone cool was going to be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short chapter to introduce the party arc. Things get's serious then.<strong>


	7. The Party Arc: Party Rock Anthem Part 2

Chapter 5: Party Rock Anthem

_**"Party rock is in the house tonight**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody just have a good time**__**  
><strong>__**And we gonna make you lose your mind**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody just have a good time"**_

_Ryan POV_

I can't wait for Jade, Bianca's and Zane's party! Yeah, I'm pretty pumped. I curled my dark auburn hair, and then my black hair. The way the two colors collided was the best. Zane's a pretty cool guy, he's just too happy for my liking. Like, I'm not going to be mean to him, since he's Jade childhood friend and stuff. I put on my black (of course) dress, with a leather jacket. The dress rose above the knees, and I loved it. I put on my make-up, and drive to a party I'll never forget.

* * *

><p><em>Julie POV<em>

With a sigh, I straightened my light brown hair. Zane had invited me to a party, with some other sophomores and freshman coming in from HA. I didn't plan to go, but Zane convinced. That boy is so good with persuading. He's a nice friend; I met him out freshman year. I put on my black skirt, and a nice blue American Eagle sweater. Maybe, I'll just sit in the back and drink some soda.

* * *

><p><em>Maddy POV<em>

I straightened my hair, into a Taylor Swift looking-hair cut. Zane had convinced me to go. He told me there is always time for work, and not enough time for breaks. So I decided to go. I straightened my hair to put a different style into my outfit. He's a nice boy, and is their for me even though we haven't known each other that long. I put on the skinny jeans I had bought with Bianca. To tell you the truth, she scared me a bit. But, never less, she's an awesome friend.

* * *

><p><em>Mitch POV<em>

I put on my black jeans, with a short sleeved button up flannel shirt. I was pumped for the party, maybe I'll finally tell Cat how I really feel. The only person that knows I like Cat is Tori. Zane's a good guy; he has a good taste in music too. Bianca's also a really good friend. I can tell she likes him, and I hope they spend more time together. So, he can spend less time with Cat. Yeah, I know I'm jealous. I'm jealous of any guy who spends time with Cat.

* * *

><p><em>Allison POV<em>

I curled my red hair, and did my make-up. I put on my black dress. With a sigh, I looked at my nose. I hated it, it looks like it's been broken a few times. Zane's a good friend, and he keeps me from getting mad at Tori a lot. Bianca's also my best friend. She likes him, I don't think he knows yet either. The one thing is, she thinks Rex is hilarious. Go figure.

* * *

><p><em>Nikki POV<em>

I put in my 4 earrings on my left ear, and the other 3 on the right. I straightened my brunette hair, with the red streaks in it. Derek and I, are going to a party Zane invited us too. He said there will be some new freshman and sophomores. I put on my black, ripped skinny jeans with a black blouse. Derek walked in with his usual, white t-shirt, jeans, and converse outfit. He couldn't have at least get dressed up?

* * *

><p><em>Raeanne POV<em>

I sung to myself as I did my pink and black make-up. I couldn't wait for the party! I curled my hair, and put on my no-shoulder black dress, with some pink heels. I like Zane. As a friend, I mean. Bianca's my friend and she likes him. He's a funny guy, and can get me laughing, even in serious times.

* * *

><p><em>Addison POV<em>

I fingered my lip earring, deciding on what shirt to wear. I don't like Zane. He's a bit too cheerful. His reviews on abuse are un-realistic, in my opinion. But, maybe he's a good friend. That's what Jade and Bianca say. Their both like little sisters to me. Finally, I decided on my X-Men shirt, and I put my jean jacket over it.

* * *

><p><em>Troy POV<em>

I spiked my black hair up, getting ready for the party. I put on some blue Billabong jeans, with a pair low top Converse I brought from Footlocker. Zane's one of my good friends, and so is Bianca. I was driving my cousin Tori there also, so I had to hurry up.

* * *

><p><em>Nix POV<em>

I smiled in the mirror, happy at what I had chosen to wear. I had on black skinny jeans, a green army tank top, a black jacket, and my favorite beige cowboy boots. I love that Zane does what's right, and he can always make me feel better. Bianca and I also have more in common than I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Zane POV<em>

I put on my grey skinny jeans from Pacsun. I laced up my low-top blue Vans, and put on an over the top blue hoodie from American Eagle. I then put on a Grey skullie on. I like Bianca. I mean I really like her. What can I say? She's just an all-around amazing person.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's just an OC filled chapter! It said what they wear, and what they think of Zane and Bianca. The party starts next chapter!**


	8. The Party Arc: YOLO Part 3

A/N: Alright! If you guys didn't read the info note, I would do so. I explains my organization ideas alot better and explains review questions! The funniest answer, or right answer gets their OC a special POV in the next chapter! It may feature their crush, or even a small adventure in college :) Well, this is where the party starts. In here you'll see some Mitch/OC/Cat love (the OC is a random girl I made up that he meets at the party)! Next Chapter you'll see some Andre/Ryan/Nix love triangle and some more Tandre friendship. Well, on with the chapter! _**It WILL have weed and drinking. I encourage no one to try drinking or weed, or any drug, especially if your below 21. Those things can mess you up.**_

Chapter 6: Y.O.L.O

_**"Now she want a photo, **_

_**You already know though **_

_**You only live once: that's the motto; YOLO **_

**_And we bout it every day_."**

* * *

><p><em>Zane POV<em>

People dancing. Music playing, drinks sipping. Some obnoxious people rolling and puffing. That's all you would see at this party. Wait, can't forget about the couples making out, or the random, "one-night" hook-ups. Some people were playing poker at my dad's poker table, while the rest were upstairs. Bianca, Jade, Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre, Mitch, Sarah, Addy, Maddy, Nix, and some other people. We were in the basement.

"Let's try it!" Sarah says, biting her lip, holding up a joint.

Jade looked at Beck, and said, "D-do you want to?"

"I don't know..." Beck began to say.

Addy took the joint and pushed it into Zane's hands. "You first."

Bianca looked on with wide eyes, waiting for the Sophomores first move.

Nix shook her head, and leaned back, saying, "Never."

Mitch scratched the back of his neck and said, "I agree with Nix."

"Aw, you guys are about to be freshman in college! Live a little! **Y**ou **O**nly **L**ive **O**nce!" Sarah said.

And with that, a liter entered the scene, and the smell of weed burning filled everyone's nostrils.

* * *

><p>A couple of rounds of puffing, and passing later...<p>

* * *

><p>Mitch POV<p>

I sat on the couch, seein Cat talk to this other guy by the bar. I was jealous. My beautiful Cat was talking to some guy she met, while high.

"Hey Mitch..." Sarah whispered in my ear.

"Hey!" I said leaning back, my eyes drooping.

"I love your accent. It's hot." She says, with a flirty smile, and then bites her lip.

"Uh, thanks."

"So, I was thinking, we should get to know each other a little more." she says with a flirty giggle.

"Uh, sure."

"Well, I'm Sarah of course, and I've been thinking about kissing you all night..." she says with a wink.

I look over at Cat, still chatting with the guy, a smile on her face. If Cat can be happy, then so can I right? Besides, **Y**ou **O**nly **L**ive **O**nce.

I then lean in, with no doubts in my brain, and weed clogging up my system.

* * *

><p>AN: That's all I could think of. This chapter was harder than I thought. Seriously guys, P.M. or review any ideas you have. I NEED IDEAS. Okay now for the funny question,

**_"How much wood would a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"_**

Funniest answer will get to choose from

1) Chapter Dedication

2) OC to be put in school (for users who didn't send in an OC)

3) OC POV in next chapter.

ALSO, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas, review them. If your OC isn't getting portrayed right, review/PM me what's wrong and I'll fix it. Seriously, their your OC's, and I want to get everything just right.


	9. The Party Arc: Practice Part 4

_**It WILL have weed and drinking. I encourage no one to try drinking or weed, or any drug, especially if your below 21. Those things can mess you up.**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update! So, please review? It makes me update faster :)**_

Chapter 7: Practice

"Girl you look good won't you back that a** up

You a fine mother f*cker won't you back that a** up

Call me Big daddy won't you back that a** up

Girl who is you playing with, won't you back that a** up

You working with some mad sh*t, you bad yeah."

* * *

><p>Jade POV<p>

I'm sitting in the corner, fuming about my fight with Beck. You know, just our usual fight. Girls flirt with him, I make threats, he dosen't like the threats, etc. But being high makes that a lot worse. He said some things. Mean things that I won't forget.

"No one likes you! No wonder your father left!" I shudder.

"Stupid Goth girl!"

But he was high. He didn't mean it. I said more horrible things when we were drunk on prom. But still I'm here to have fun. F*ck Beck.

I grab be another beer, and grab me a shiny, red cup off the table. After pouring the beer into the cup, I swish it down in one gulp. And after that, some more follow. I lost count after 5.

* * *

><p>Bianca POV<p>

I walked around, looking for Zane. The last I saw him, was downstairs when Sarah gave us weed. I shuddered at the flashbacksa of me in Toronto, before I moved to the US.

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on B..." Vince asked, basically forcing the joint into my hand.

"I don't know..." I silently said, biting my lip.

"It's just a little weed...come on, live a little."

*END FLASHBACK*

I finally see Zane on the couch, talking to two girls, and one guy.

"H-hey Zane!" I said walking up to him.

"Hey Bianca!" he replies, grabbing my hand and sitting me next to him.

"Who's this?" one girl asks, who has brunette hair with red streaks. The other girl just nods.

"Oh! Bianca, this is Nikki, Derek, and Julie! They're all sophomores at Julliard."

"Hi," I said with a wave to the trio.

Just then, some song I have never heard came on.

"Come on Derek, let's dance!" Nikki said, dragging Derek away to the dance floor.

Julie ended up getting up, saying she wanted to get more soda.

Zane took my hand, got up and took me outside on his padio.

"What happened to your old clothes?" I asked.

Zane looked down, and said, "Some party guests pushed me in the pool..." with a chuckle. He had changed into a grey sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and black vans.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Typical house party guests."

Just then, Jade walked out, eyes half closed, and walking super-drunk.

"H-h-hey Zane," she said with a giggle.

"Who's that? Ohhh she pretty!" she said, witha burp, pointing at me.

"Uh, Jade have you been drinking? Where's Beck?"

"F*CK BECK!"

"She's drunk," Zane said, stating the obvious.

"Let's get her home," I responded, blowing my hair out of my eye.

After carrying Jade to her house (her and Zane don't live that far away), Zane and I walked back to the party.

"So, how long have you've been dancing?" he asked, when we were 3 blocks away.

"For almost 10 years...started when I was 8!" I answered.

"I dance too." He said with a smile.

"Oh really now?" I ask with a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah," he answers with a chuckle. He types some stuff into his phone and then the song "I Won't Dance" by Frank Sinatra came on.

"Dance with me?" he asked, holding a hand out.

_**(A/N: Too see the Zane and Bianca dance scene, look up "Camille and Moose~I won't dance" on youtube. Just replace the guy with Zane, and the girl with Bianca.)**_

* * *

><p>Finally, we get back to the party. Practice, by Drake starts playing, and everyone starts dancing in pairs, against each other slowly.<p>

**_"I can tell that money's got you working _**

**_We've been talking for so long _**

**_Now we're finally here in person_**

**_I taste pain, and regret, in your sweat, _**

**_You've been waiting for me…"  
><em>**We start slow dancing, staring into each other's eyes. We both start to lean in, until memories of Vince begin to fill my head. "I'm sorry…" I whisper, then running away, leaving a confused Zane on the dance floor.


	10. AN! Must Read!

A/N: Alright. So it's good news, and bad news. Bad news; Take Care is officially cancelled. It's done. Finished. It's just that, too me, the story wasn't going anywhere. And that bad part is they didn't even get to college! Good news; I'm writing 2 new stories! One is called We Found Love. It's a Jandre/Cabbie story. I just something about Jandre that stands out. Second story is called, Without You. It's a post-breakup Bade story! I'm writing both first, so things in this story dosen't happen again. So, you're more than welcomed to read them!

**Take Care- 3/8/12- Cancelled.**


End file.
